Battle of the Elements
by DragoKnight
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock get transported to the future where they meet their future selves. But with villans enhanced with the abilites of Pokemon will Ash and co. be able to save the future?
1. The Future

**I do not own Pokemon**

Ash had finally became the Pokemon Master of the world. He had beaten all of the top trainers including his rival Gary. Ash along with his friends Misty and Brock were heading back to pallet for a nice vacation.

They were walking along peacefully until the ground started to shake slightly. Pikachu turns around and his face gets a look of scared. "Guys I don't want to alarm you but….The Fans are coming!" Misty yelled in a horrified voice. Ash turned around and saw around two dozen people racing after him. "Wait up Ash! I have to ask you some questions!" one of them yelled. "Ok guys lets do this. Plan 713 go!" Misty commanded. Ash, Misty, and Brock all split up. The fans finally caught up and didn't know which way to go. They split up into groups and followed them.

Ash and Brock are running as fast as they can. The fans aren't far behind them and they are getting tired. "Ash I love you! Please marry me!" a girl yelled. _"Why does he get all the girls?"_ Brock thought in despair. They ran and ran until they reached a dead-end. The fans surrounded them and moved in close. Brock stepped forward. "Ladies, you don't want him. He has so many flaws. He wets the bed and his mom still reminds him to change his under-wear. Imagine how many accidents he must have to need to be reminded to change his underwear. Come with me instead." The fans grabbed Brock and pushed him out of the way. They moved in close towards Ash. Suddenly a flash of light occurred and a pink blob appeared where Ash was. "Ditto" It said. "This isn't Ash!" one of them yelled.

On a cliff far away Ash and Misty were watching the scene through binoculars. "Good thing Duplica leant her Ditto to me." Ash said catching his breath from all the running. "Yeah, who knew they were that stupid." Misty said agreeing with him. "Not so fast mister." a voice said. They turned around. It was worse than fan-girls. It was the press! "Make a new statement please!" one of them begged slamming a microphone in front of his face. Ash looked at Pikachu and grinned and Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu Thunder!" he yelled. Pikachu shocked the microphone and everyone around it. The news crew collapsed on the ground char-broiled and crisp. Ash picked up the microphone and spoke into it. "If any kids are listening to this listen up. The press sucks! If you become a Pokemon Master like me make sure you have a psychic type Pokemon or something to defend yourself. This is Ash Ketchum signing off."

Misty and Ash caught up with Brock. He had red hand marks all over his face. "Rough day Brock?" Misty asked. "They couldn't keep their hands off me." he replied rubbing his face. Misty walked over to Ash and sat down next to him. "So Ash what are your plans now that you're a Pokemon Master?" she asked leaning in slightly. "Well….I'll probably eat a lot and sleep." he stated. Misty pushed him off the rock he was sitting on and got up disgusted. "He couldn't pick up a hint if it was in the form of a Pokemon." she muttered. They continued walking. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and sucked them in.

They appeared in to be in the same place they were in before except it looked like a hurricane had just hit it. Buildings were destroyed and bodies of people were everywhere. "Where are we?" Misty asked horrified at the sight. "It looks like Viridian City only destroyed." Brock replied. "But how? We were here only a second ago and now it looks like a war just went on. Maybe it was that weird light that sucked us in?" Ash wondered. "What are you kids doing here?" a voice asked. They turned around and saw a man wearing a red Pokemon league hat and some kind of golden armor from his chest down. He had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder that looked at them strangely.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked again clutching a Pokeball. "What happened here? This town was good as new a few minutes ago." Misty asked looking around. "What are you talking about? This town hasn't looked good as new in twenty years." he said. "Who are you?" he asked again. "I'm Ash Ketchum this is Brock and Misty." Ash said introducing himself. The Pikachu on the mans shoulder jumped off and ran over to Ash. It sniffed him and hopped up on him happily. "Look kid I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm Ash Ketchum. Pikachu use Thunder!" the man commanded. The Pikachu looked at the man and shocked him instead. "That wasn't funny." he said as he fell on the ground.

"Look we're not joking. Here is my Poke Dex have a look." Ash said handing it to him. The man opened it. "This Poke Dex is assigned to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." it said in a mechanical voice. The man looked at it in disbelief and handed it back to Ash. "You're me. You must have come from the past somehow. I'm you only twenty years older." Older Ash said. "Twenty Years!!!" they all yelled at once. "How did we get transported twenty years in the future? We were just walking along and all of the sudden some big colorful light appears and sucks us in it." Misty said getting worried. Older Ash chuckled slightly. "You're definitely Misty. That light came from Team Rocket. They were trying to recruit members from the past to train and they must have got you guys by accident." Older Ash explained.

"So what did happen to this town?" Brock asked. "It was Gary. He is the top leader of Team Rocket now. He must have used his psychic powers to destroy this town." Older Ash said in sadness looking around. "Gary has psychic powers?" Ash asked. "Yeah everyone hear has Pokemon powers. I have electric powers from Pikachu. My wife has water powers from her Pokemon." Older Ash stated. "You have a wife? Meaning Ash married to someone?" Misty asked in sadness. Older Ash smiled at her a little. "Wait till you see the wife Misty. I promise you'll cheer up. Let's head back to my house." Older Ash said walking. They followed him.

From a distance two spies were watching. One of them had blue hair and they other had long red hair. "The twerp from the past is here?" one of them asked. "I guess so. We must inform Master Oak right away." the other replied. They ran off to report the news.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Discovery

**I do not own Pokemon**

A couple of hours later Ash and co. had arrived at the home of Older Ash. Surprisingly they lived in a medium sized home far away from any humans. "If I'm the Pokemon Master of the world why do you live in a place like this?" Ash asked. Misty hit him over the head with her mallet. "Ash! Don't be so rude!" she scolded. Older Ash laughed at watching the two of them. "Its ok Misty he has a right to know. You still are the Pokemon Master in this time its just since Gary took over I've had to hide away from society. He has a bounty on me and a high price. Luckily Brock and a few of our friends stuck with us. But I'm sure my wife can give you more information lets go in."

They walked inside the house. Misty was a little scared to go in because of the fact that Ash was married. It didn't seem to bother Ash at all. He really didn't seem like he knew the whole situation. "Honey I'm home!" Older Ash called. "I'm coming hold on!" a voice called back. _"This is it." _Misty thought nervously. A woman came into the room. She had flowing orange hair and had a beautiful face and body. She was wearing a blue dress. Bad at descriptions. Sorry! Brock went into his girl mode and ran up to her grabbing her hand. "Oh Mrs. you are so beautiful. I'm Brock and if you leave this schmoe and come along with me I promise to give you eternal happiness forever." Misty ran up and dragged him away by his ear. "Get a life Romeo. This is Ash's wife. If you're lucky you may have one to."

The woman looked at them like she had just seen a ghost. "Ash can I speak to you privately for a minute." she said dragging him by his arm out into another room. "Well she was pretty. At least I met someone nice." Ash said watching her leave." Misty was looking at pictures on a shelf looking for some kind of clue as to who the woman was. She stopped when she saw a picture of the two on their wedding day. She looked beautiful in a wedding gown. "Wedding of Ash and……" Misty stopped reading in shock when she read the brides name.

A few minutes later Older Ash and the woman came back into the room. "You all know that I'm Ash in the future. This is my wife. Her name is" "Misty!" Misty shouted interrupting the older Ash. Ash looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? You're Misty." Brocks eyes widened in shock. "Ash don't you get it. You and Misty get married in the future." Ash looked at Misty then he looked at the Older Misty. He looked like his mind couldn't compute with the fact that Misty was his future wife. "T…that's Misty? But how? She's so beautiful and Misty is" "I'm what? Say it Ash make my day." Younger Misty said walking over to Ash with a mallet in her hands. Older Misty watched the two smiling. "It's so weird to see our past selves. But it's also really good. I almost forgot how cute Ash was when he was younger." she said smiling as she walked over to him and leaned down to his height.

She leaned in slightly and lightly pressed her lips to his. Younger Ash's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Younger Misty also looked in shock as her older counterpart kissed Ash. Older Misty pulled back and smiled. "You still kiss just as good." she said as she took off his hat and ruffled his hair. She then noticed his expression. "What's the matter Ash? It's not like that was your first kiss was it?" when Younger Ash started blushing she knew she had her answer. She got up and looked at him in shock. "You mean you two aren't together yet?" Older Misty asked pointing at the two. The both shook their heads blushing dark red. "I always knew they were a good couple." Brock said looking at them smiling.

"We need time to think this through alone. Come on Ash." Younger Misty said grabbing Ash and dragging him out the door. Brock followed. "Geeze honey what did you do to the poor kid? It looked like you gave him a better kiss than you give me." Older Ash said still remembering Ash's expression. "I hope I didn't ruin their future together." Older Misty said worried.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking around outside trying to make sense of the world they were in. "So let me get this straight. This world is under control of Team Rocket, everyone can use Pokemon attacks, and Ash and I are a couple." Misty said. "Well if its any consolation Ash looked happy after that kiss he got." Brock said grinning. Ash and Misty both blushed again. Misty was about to knock Brock unconscious but two figures appeared. One of them had red hair and wore a purple uniform. They both wore masks. The other wore a similar outfit except it looked more like armor than clothing. "Well well if it isn't the past twerps." one of them said. "Let's eliminate them once and for all." the other said. "Who are you?" Ash asked confused.

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize us? Maybe this will help." one of them said as she took of her mask. Ash, Misty, and Brock, gasped when the other took his off. "Team Rocket?!" Misty exclaimed. "Not Team Rocket. Team Poison! Team Rocket is the past. Giovanni is gone and master Oak is our leader." James said evilly. "But where is Meowth?" Brock asked. "That pathetic fur-ball is long gone. We will eliminate you!" Jesse yelled. Suddenly thousands of sharp needles flew out of her mouth. Ash barely dodged the attack by hiding behind a rock.

"Did Jesse just use a Poison Sting?" Brock asked. "Older Ash did say everyone had an element in this world." Misty said. "But what can we do? We don't have one!" Ash yelled barely avoiding a Sludge attack by James. Suddenly a giant Lightning Bolt appeared and knocked Jesse back. A blast of water hit James. Ash turned around to see his future self and Misty's. "Oh great not the Older Twerp. Retreat!" Jesse commanded. James released a Smoke Screen and they disappeared.

"That should teach them." Ash said as his body crackled with electricity. "There all washed up." Misty replied. Her eyes were glowing blue almost like a psychic. After the battle everyone started to head back to the home of the future Ash and Misty. Everyone else had left but Misty stopped Ash. "Listen Ash. I have something to tell you. I've had this feeling about you for a while. But I wasn't sure about it. After seeing us older and married I feel more sure about it though. Ash…I love you." Before Ash could say anything Misty grabbed him and kissed him. Ash was a little surprised but he soon kissed back. After a few minutes he pulled back. "I love you to Misty. But I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Misty asked. "You kiss a whole lot better than your older self." he replied grinning. She smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss.

From a distance Older Ash and Misty were watching the young couple. "It looks like were together." Ash said smiling. "Yeah. Remember when we first did that." Misty asked smiling at him. "What? Oh you mean this." Ash said as he pulled Misty into a kiss.

That night everyone slept peacefully next to the one they loved. Except poor Brock who had to sleep on the couch.

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Training

**I do not own Pokemon**

The next day everyone woke up early. Today the younger Ash, Misty, and Brock were going to get their element today. "Ok its time to choose your element. Release all you're Pokemon and pick one you want the abilities of." Older Ash instructed. They did so. "Bare in mind you might be better off if you pick a Pokemon with skills of two types." Older Misty said. "Like what?" Brock asked. "For example, Misty picked her Golduck. It has water powers but can also use psychic abilities as well." Older Ash stated.

"You mean Psyduck actually evolves?" Misty asked looking at the confused yellow Pokemon. "Yes but it takes lots of hard training to do so." Older Misty said already getting a headache just looking at Psyduck. "I'll pick Corsola!" Misty said announcing her choice. "Great choice. Corsola is a water and rock type. Plus it can use mirror coat on its opponents." Older Ash stated.

"I think I'll pick Forretress." Brock said looking at it. Everyone had made a choice except the younger Ash. He wanted to pick Pikachu but his older self had that ability and they needed different types. Finally he grinned when he saw his choice. "Ok guys I made my choice. I pick Charizard!" he announced. Everyone except Ash fell on the ground. "Ash are you crazy? Charizard is to powerful to unite with. Pick Cyndaquil instead." Misty said.

"Yeah I haven't even been able to control Charizard yet." Older Ash stated. "We need power right? Well Charizard is one of the most powerful Pokemon we got. I'm not changing my mind." Ash stated crossing his arms. The others wanted to object but knew it was useless. "Ok if you insist I'll be right back." Older Misty said as she left the room. She came back with three necklaces. Each one had a stone with a different color on it. "These are fusion stones. With these around your neck you will be able to fuse with the Pokemon of your choice. You will then have all the abilities of that Pokemon. But be warned you will also have the weaknesses." Older Misty explained.

She handed the stones to them. Ash got a red and orange stone, Misty got a sapphire color stone, and Brock got a stone that was more of an onyx color. They put them on their neck. "Now say the Pokemon you chose then fusion." Older Ash explained. "You guys ready?" Brock asked looking at them. Ash and Misty nodded. "I'll go first. Charizard Fusion!" Ash yelled. His stone suddenly glowed brightly. Charizard glowed as well. It flew towards Ash at amazing speeds. Charizard collided with Ash and a bright light appeared. When it faded Ash was standing and Charizard was not. His clothes were different. He know had red armor going from his chest down. You could also see enclosed wings inside his back. His eyes were glowing red.

"Wow that's amazing." Misty said in awe as she looked at Ash. "I'm impressed the kid pulled it off. Of course he does take after me." Older Ash said grinning to himself. Suddenly fire shot out of the younger Ash's mouth and melted a nearby rock. Fire started shooting everywhere from him. Older Misty shot a Water Gun at him to cool him off. Ash passed out from exhaustion and Charizard separated from him. "I guess it was to much for him so soon. You guys go on I'll lay him down." Older Misty said carrying him off.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Brock said scared that what happened to Ash might happened to him. "Of course it is. Your older self combined with Golem no problem." Older Ash said. "I have a Golem? Awesome!" Brock said grinning slightly. "I'm going next." Misty said stepping forward. "Corsola Fusion!" she yelled. Her stone glowed brightly as did Corsola. Corsola shot forward and they fused. When it was done Older Ash gasped. Her hair was flowing down her back and she wore an aqua colored battle suit that showed off her figure very well. "It's amazing how much she looks like Misty." Older Ash said as he looked at her. Misty's eyes glowed but she didn't go crazy like Ash did. "This is awesome. I can feel Corsola's power flowing through me." "To turn back into yourself just yell fusion separate."Fusion Separate" Misty yelled. She turned back into her regular outfit except her hair was still going down her back.

It was Brocks turn now. "Ok lets do this. Forretress Fusion!" he yelled. His onyx stone glowed as did Forretress. Forretress flew forward and they combined. Brock had more of a silver color outfit but it looked like solid steel." "I did it I" Suddenly Brock glowed bright again. An explosion occurred and Brock was covered in smoke. "I guess I have the same problem Forretress had when he was a Pineco." Brock said as he fainted.

Inside the house Ash was laying on a bed. He was running a fever but he would pull through. "He's strong. I didn't think he would be able to stay with Charizard as long as he did." Older Misty said as she smoothed out Ash's hair with her hand. She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead. Ash stirred slightly. Just then Misty, Brock, and Older Ash came in. "Is he alright?" Misty asked going over to Ash. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Older Misty said looking down at him. Ash opened his eyes and saw the younger Misty looking down at him. "Misty?" he asked. "I'm here Ash it'll be ok." she said. "For a second I thought I saw an angel." Ash said smiling. "You're so sweet." Misty said. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You sure do have a way with words." Older Misty said as she kissed her husband. After a few seconds the younger Ash pulled back and looked at Misty.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked noticing it was down. Older Ash grinned. "Don't worry you'll like what you see." he said. Both Misty's hit him over the head with their mallets. "Why did we fall in love with them?" Misty asked her older self. "Cause their good looking?" Older Misty asked. They both broke out laughing. Both Ash's rolled their eyes. "I hate to break up your love fest but can we start training?" Brock asked. "Sure we can. Your trainer should be here soon." Older Ash said.

A few minutes later a man came in. He was wearing gravel colored armor. He looked a lot like Brock's dad. "Brock meet Brock." Older Misty said. "That's me?" Brock asked looking up at him. "I look cool!" he exclaimed. Older Brock smiled. "I'm here to train you guys. We can start whenever you're ready." "Then let's start now." Ash said getting out of bed. "Ash you need rest." Misty said trying to get him to sit down. "Its no use. Once he makes up his mind its pointless." Older Misty said looking at the look Ash had in his eyes. "Ok then let's go. I just have one question though. Who do I marry?" Brock asked. Older Brock grinned. "You marry Suzie." the younger Brock smiled immediately. "I think I'm going to like this world."

They spent the rest of the day training and focusing their power.

At a place that was once called the Indigo Plateau a man in a purple uniform sits. His eyes are glowing blue. "So they are getting stronger. Richie go eliminate them." a figure appeared in yellow body armor. "Yes master Oak. It will be done." The figure then disappeared in the shadows. "Let's see how tough they really are." he said to himself.

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Old Allies New Enemies

**I do not own Pokemon**

"Let's get some basic training done. To use an attack yell the name of it and concentrate on the target. Let me demonstrate. Magnitude!" Older Brock yelled. The ground started to shake and rocks were flying up in the air. After a few seconds they fell back down. "To stop your attack focus on it stopping." "Ok let me try this out. Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Super hot fire flew from Ash's mouth melting a nearby rock. Ash however didn't stop in time and his attack was going right towards Misty. "Mirror Coat!" she yelled. A blue glow surrounded her body and the Flamethrower was bounced right back at Ash. He quickly dodged. "I'll work on that." he said. "I think I got the hang of this." Brock said. Suddenly he exploded again.

"Maybe not." he muttered. "Well you all need improvement but we'll work on it." Older Brock said. From a distance Older Ash and Misty were watching the scene. "I'm getting better at using attacks." Ash said as he watched himself. "I had to repel your attack from burning me." Misty said grinning at him. Suddenly Older Misty's eyes glowed blue. "What is it honey?" Ash asked. "I sense someone nearby. Someone working for Gary. He is trying to mask himself using a poor psychic defense."

"Behind you now!" Older Misty yelled. Older Ash quickly spun around and zapped a figure with a Thunderbolt. The figure fell down in shock that they had spotted him. It was a man with brown hair and a Pokemon league hat on similar to Ash's. He had a glowing thunderbolt on his chest signifying he was joined with an electric Pokemon. "Gary must have tried to hide him to get the jump on us." Older Misty said.

"I'm an assassin hired by Gary Oak lord of the world." the man said. Just the sound of Gary being ruler of the world made Ash sick. "What is your name spy?" Older Ash asked. The man smirked. "You should know my name Ashy Boy. My name is Richie." Ash's eyes suddenly widened. "N…No that can't be." the younger Ash, Misty, and Brock along with the older Brock ran over to them.

"Another one of Gary's spies?" Older Brock asked. "Ah Brock the washed up Gym Leader of Pewter. I remember you." Richie said. "What did you call me?" Brock asked angrily as the earth started to shake. Richie then noticed the younger Ash and Misty. "I see you have your younger selves here as well. Are they here to witness your demise?" Richie asked. Older Ash had just about enough of Richie. He launched the strongest Thunder he could muster at him. Richie just let the attack hit him. The attack did nothing. Older Brock and Misty both shot forward at him. Brock slammed his fist into the ground creating an Earthquake attack. It shook Richie up a little knocking him off his balance. Misty then came up behind him and fired a Hydro Pump at him knocking him into the now muddy dirt.

Richie got up without a scratch on him. "But how? We hit him with our best shots." Older Misty said in shock. "I've changed a lot since you last saw me." Richie said smirking. "Giga Thunder!" he yelled. Richie's entire body crackled with lightning. It flew towards Brock and Misty at an amazing speed. "Have you forgotten I'm joined with a rock type?" Older Brock asked jumping in front of the blast. It collided with his rock hard body. After a few seconds the attack stopped and Brock was still standing. "Good job Brock." Older Misty said from behind him. Suddenly Older Brock collapsed on the ground. He separated from his Golem. "Giga Thunder drains the body as well as shocking it. Even rock types can't stand up to it." Richie stated.

Richie started to walk towards Older Misty. She began to back up. "I'll be sure to make your death slow and painful." he said as he charged up for another attack.

"Flamethrower!"

"Spike Cannon!"

"Double Edge!"

Both attacks hit Richie from behind. He turned around to see the younger Ash and Misty charging up for another attack. Younger Brock then slammed into him using all of his energy. Richie let loose a weak Thunderbolt and knocked them unconscious. He turned back around towards Misty. "Now where were we?" he asked as he walked up to her. She put her hand forward to hit him with a Hydro Pump but he grabbed it. Richie placed his hand on her chest. She stared into his eyes scared. He smirked. "Goodbye. Giga" "Hyper Lightning!" a voice yelled. A huge blast of electricity shot forward and collided with Richie. The blast knocked him back several feet and into the dirt. Older Misty looked over to see a very exhausted Ash standing with both his hands out stretched. He soon collapsed on the ground. Older Misty looked over but Richie was gone.

A few hours later everyone was waking up. "Did anyone get the number of the Snorlax that hit me?" Younger Ash asked rubbing his head. "Who was that?" Younger Misty asked sitting up next to Ash. "He sure was strong. We didn't even scratch him." Younger Brock commented. "He used to be our friend. I thought he was dead." Older Ash said from a distance. Older Misty went over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She knew it was hard to talk about. "Who was it?" Older Brock asked. "That was Richie." Older Ash said. Everyone except Older Ash and Misty's eyes widened in shock.

"But isn't Richie a good guy?" Younger Misty asked. "Last time I saw him he was." Older Ash replied. "What happened to him?" Younger Ash asked. "It was a long time ago." Older Ash said as he remembered the event. "It was right after the Hoenn league. Richie had called me up and we were going to meet up for a friendly battle. We went to our old battlefield in the Indigo Plateau. Since I was a famous Pokemon trainer they let us right in. We were half-way through the battle when Team Rocket appeared. They were attempting to steal the flame of Moltres again. We were trying to stop them when they dropped it on accident. Flames surrounded us and we had no way out. I managed to get out using Crawdaunt to stop some of the flames. I though Richie was right behind me but he wasn't. I went back to look for him but nothing. Not even a body." Older Ash finished. Older Misty could see a tiny tear going down his face.

Back at the Indigo Plateau Richie was reporting in. "I watched your mission using my psychic vision. You did well." Gary said pleased with the results. "I promise to finish the job next time." Richie stated. "Good. Now get out of my sight." Richie quickly left. "You won't win Ash. I promise." Gary said smirking.

Older Ash was sitting outside looking at the night sky. Older Misty came out and sat down next to him. "What's wrong honey?" she asked. "I can't believe he's evil." Ash said quickly. "I tried to save him. I really did." "I know you did." Misty said as she pulled him close and lightly kissed him. "But I'm sure deep down he is still good." she added. "I hope so Misty. I hope so."

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Past

**I do not own Pokemon**

The next day everyone pretty much laid back and relaxed. After battling Richie and almost losing Older Ash decided everyone needed a break. Everyone relaxed except the younger Ash. He had been training in the front yard for hours.

"Flamethrower!"

Ash yelled his attack as he melted another boulder into a puddle of lava. He then took out his wings and tried to fly up with them. Ash got up about three feet in the air before he plummeted back into the ground. Younger Misty was watching him from a distance. Ever since the battle with Richie Ash had been training non stop. Misty was beginning to worry about him. Ash went over to Younger Brock who was currently taking a nap on the grass. He kicked Brock and he woke up. "What do you want?!" Brock yelled in angrily for being woken up. "Come train with me Brock. I need to try out a new attack." "In case you haven't noticed I'm a bug and steel type when I'm with Forretress. You would fry me. Go ask my older self." Before Ash could say anything Brock rolled over and fell back asleep. "Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny calm down. There is enough of me for both of you." he muttered in his sleep drooling.

Ash looked at him disgusted and went back to training. Inside the house Younger Misty was watching Ash train. She turned to her and Ash's older self who were watching TV. "I'm getting worried about Ash." she announced. Older Misty looked at her. She could see the look of concern in her eyes. She went over and sat down next to her younger self. "He's been training all day. It's like he hates Richie." "He is just angry about losing and the fact that his best friend turned evil." Older Misty stated. "How do you know?" Younger Misty asked. "I don't need Golduck's psychic abilities to figure Ash out. He just needs to burn off some steam." Ash suddenly incinerated a tree making it no bigger than a stump. "Maybe you should go talk to yourself before he turns into a pyro maniac." Older Misty said now concerned.

Older Ash went outside. He found Younger Ash trying to fly again. He was about ten feet in the air and was getting the hang of flying. Suddenly he lost control and fell. "Pikachu Fusion!" Older Ash yelled. He fused with Pikachu and quickly used Agility to catch Younger Ash before he hit the ground. "Thanks." Younger Ash said relieved that he was saved. "No problem. Now tell me what's wrong." Older Ash said putting him down. "Nothing is wrong." Ash said walking away. "Something must be bothering you. I know you inside and out and I never worked this hard on training for no reason." Older Ash replied. "I said nothing is wrong!" Younger Ash exclaimed. He spun around and launched an Ember right at his older self. The attack missed him by a mile.

"You need to calm down. Anger will only cloud your judgment." Older Ash said walking over to Younger Ash. Younger Ash looked like he was about to attack again but he stopped. He then broke down and almost cried. "Why is everyone so evil here? In my time Gary and Richie were my friends. Now they are evil people trying to rule the world and are harming innocent people." _"So that's what was bothering him all the time."_ Older Ash thought in surprise. He never thought this would bother Younger Ash this much. "I know it's hard. But Gary didn't become evil on his own free will. Gary became enraged with jealousy after he lost to me. He joined Team Rocket to get revenge and power. Then when Gary was strong enough he overthrew Giovanni and overtook Team Rocket. He is still good deep down. We will help him and Richie."

Younger Ash felt better at hearing this. Gary still was a good person. They just had to bring that good person back. "Let's go inside. Misty was worried about you." The two Ash's walked back towards the house.

At the Indigo Plateau Richie was furiously training. He had targets set up all around him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Giga Thunder!" he yelled. Thunder flew from him and destroyed all the targets at once. "You will pay Ash. I'll never forgive you for leaving me in that fire."

Flashback

"Ash! Ash where are you!" Richie yelled. The flames were closing in on him and he was feeling very warm. None of his Pokemon could stop the attack. Charizard was to weakened from the battle to help. "I guess this is the end." Richie said sadly as the flames came closer. _"It is not the end."_ a voice said. "Who is there?" Richie asked looking around. _"I'm a friend. Ash has deserted you and no longer wishes to help you. I would never leave you and will help you get revenge."_ "How can I believe you?" Richie asked. A crystal ball appeared before him. It showed Ash escaping from the fire. He watched as the Indigo Plateau was being burnt. "I guess Richie didn't make it. Oh well. I guess that's one way to exterminate competition." Ash said snickering. He walked off.

_"Come with me and we will get rid of Ash once and for all." _Richie couldn't believe his best friend would leave him to die. "I'll come with you." he said. A blue glow surrounded him and Richie disappeared just before the fire reached him.

End Flashback

Back at the house Younger Ash had finally relaxed and was sitting with the others. "So how are we going to beat Gary? We couldn't even take out Richie and I bet he has tougher assassins ready to take us down." Younger Misty asked. "There is one way." Older Brock said. "What is it?" Younger Ash asked. "We could look for the Elite 4." "But aren't they dead?" Older Misty asked. "No. Gary wouldn't have been strong enough to take all of them down alone. When he first came into power they must have went into hiding." Older Ash explained. "So were going to look for the Elite 4?" Younger Misty asked. "It seems like the only way." Younger Brock replied. "Ok then its settled. First thing tomorrow we find the Elite 4!" Younger Ash exclaimed.

Back at the Indigo Plateau Gary was watching the Ash and the others. "So they are going to find the Elite 4? I should have exterminated them when I had the chance. I'll just have to exterminate the so called Elite 4." Gary said smirking.

**Will Gary defeat the Elite 4? What highly trained Pokemon trainers does he have for the job? Or will Ash and co. get to them first and save the day? Find out next time.**

**In case anybody is wondering. No, Ash didn't really try and leave Richie in the fire like the flashback stated. It was a trick by Gary.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. I'm hoping that this story will break twenty reviews in the future. That is my goal. Anyway, keep reviewing and in a few days I'll update again.**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Finding Of The Elite

**I do not own Pokemon**

The next day everyone was ready to search for the Elite 4. They decided to split up into groups. Older Brock and Younger Brock would go search for Bruno in Rock Tunnel. Older Ash and Older Misty were going to look for Lorelei in Seafoam Island. Younger Misty and Ash were going to Pokemon Tower to search for Agatha. None had a clue on where Lance would be. So they decided to search for him last.

"We'll meet somewhere after we find the Elite 4." Older Ash said getting on his Charizard. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Older Misty asked. She hated to worry. She knew their past selves could take down anything that got in their way. "We'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Younger Misty replied as she and Ash hopped on the younger Charizard. Both Charizards looked at each other with a competitive look. They wanted to see who was truly stronger. "Hey how am I supposed to look for Bruno? We don't have flying Pokemon." Older Brock complained. Older Ash tossed a Pokeball to him. "Don't worry it'll listen to you." Both Charizards took off into the air. Older Brock threw the Pokeball to the ground and gasped. "Luuu!" It screeched. "I….It's" Younger Brock started. "A Lugia" Older Brock finished. "Where in the world did Ash catch a Lugia?" Younger Brock asked. "Do we really want to know?" Older Brock asked looking down at his younger self. They both wordlessly hopped on the Lugia and headed towards Rock Tunnel.

Pokemon Tower

Younger Ash and Misty arrived in Lavender Town. "This brings back memories." Ash said hopping off Charizard. "Yeah, remember when Brock and I thought you were dead?" Ash couldn't help but grin. He had a lot of fun tricking Brock and Misty into believing he was dead. "Good times." he said to himself. They walked into the Pokemon Tower.

It was a very morbid place. The walls were painted black and there were tombs everywhere. At the end of the hall a lady was sitting at a counter. Ash and Misty walked up to her. "Did you come to pay your respects to your dead Pokemon?" she asked. "No our Pokemon are just fine thanks." Misty replied nervously. She didn't like this place one bit. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find Agatha of the Elite 4?" Ash asked. The woman immediately tensed up. "I'm sorry sir. Only ghost Pokemon live in this tower. No human ever goes and stays here. That unless there dead." "Ok, thanks. We'll just look around for ourselves." Misty replied frightened. She pushed Ash into the next room.

After they left the woman pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Agatha you have some visitors." she whispered.

Seafoam Island

Older Ash and Misty were gazing at the beach on Seafoam Island. "Oh it's beautiful here." Misty said gazing out into the sea. "That isn't the only thing." Ash said looking at her smiling. "You're so sweet." Misty leaned over and kissed Ash. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed for a few seconds. Misty pulled back. "Remember last time we were here?" Misty asked him. "Yeah, our first date." Ash said remembering the day. "Well we can enjoy the beach later. We have to find Lorelei." Ash said determined. They walked into the cave at the end of Seafoam Island.

Inside were water Pokemon everywhere. The walls looked like they were made of solid ice. "It's kind of cold don't you think?" Ash said shivering a little. Ash then took out Cyndaquil. The Pokemon stood in front of him and heated him. "I hope we don't get lost in this maze of caverns." Misty said concerned.

Rock Tunnel

Both Brocks were walking through the tunnel. They had been walking for hours but to no luck. The tunnel was so big anyone could hide in it. "What are we going to do? Bruno could be anywhere." Younger Brock said concerned. "Don't worry, I'm sure the answer is right under our noses." Older Brock assured his younger self. Suddenly the ground shook. The floor collapsed under them and they fell through. "That's not what I meant!" Older Brock screamed as they fell.

Back at the Pokemon Tower

"Dragon Rage!"

Younger Ash launched a powerful dragon blast at a Haunter fainting it. "They just keep coming." Misty said. She felt a presence behind her. It was a Cubone. "Water Pulse!" she yelled. The attack barely missed but Cubone ran off scared of the water. "Maybe Agatha really isn't in here." Ash stated. "I wouldn't worry to much about that. You'll be joining the other ghosts soon enough." a voice said. "Who's there. Suddenly a purple blast of energy came and knocked Ash on the ground. "Ash!" Misty said running over to him. She suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air. A blue glow was surrounding her. Two figures walked out.

One had yellow hair and was wearing a purple outfit. The other was a man with green hair. He was wearing purple battle armor. His eyes were glowing blue. "Butch and Cassidy?" Misty exclaimed. "You got it. We are Master Oak's top assassins." Cassidy stated. "We are Team Psychic. We have strict orders to eliminate you once and for all." Butch stated. He closed his hands in. Misty could feel her body being pushed in. She had no way of fighting it. She looked over at Ash who was still knocked out. She felt so helpless. "Say goodnight." Butch said as he got ready to make the final move.

"Shadow Ball!"

A black ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit Butch. It knocked him into the ground and broke his hold on Misty. She fell on the ground gasping for air. "Who is there. Come out so I can kill you." Cassidy threatened. "I don't think so. Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled. A blast of water hit Cassidy and she fell on the ground. She went over and got Butch. "Mark my words little girl. We'll be back." she suddenly disappeared. "Its ok. Your safe now." Misty looked over and saw an elderly woman walk out of the shadows. She was quite short and used a cane to walk. "My name is Agatha.

Seafoam Island

Older Ash and Misty were walking endlessly along the path in Seafoam Island. "Where is Lorelei? We've been walking for hours and nothing." Misty groaned. "Be patient. I came here once. I got lost for days inside it. It'll take time to find her." Ash reassured her. They reached another ladder. They climbed down it. As they went down an Ice Beam attack almost froze them on the spot. Ash quickly paralyzed the attacker with a Thunder Wave. It was a Lapras. "I didn't know Lapras lived here." Misty said. "They don't. I think we found Lorelei." Ash said.

As they walked they came upon a Hidden Base. "I guess she travels in style." Ash said admiring the base. Suddenly the door opened. A beautiful woman walked out. She had flowing purple hair and wore glasses. She wore a blueish silver colored dress. "Who are you?" she immediately asked. "Don't you remember? I'm the Pokemon League champ." Ash said. "That's not funny. Ash Ketchum was the league champion. I'm almost certain he isn't even alive anymore." Lorelei stated. "Hey you ditz! He is Ash Ketchum! We have been hiding from Gary for years." Misty yelled.

Lorelei looked again at the woman. "Misty?" she asked. "It is you. I thought I recognized that temper. I can't believe you are still alive. Why are you here?" "Well…." Ash began.

Rock Tunnel

The Brocks had landed in some kind of hidden room. There was training equipment everywhere. There was also a whole line of fighting Pokemon surrounding them. "Where are we?" Younger Brock asked. "I don't know. In all my years I have never seen this room before." Older Brock said getting up.

"There is a good reason for that. This is a hidden fighting Pokemon area." a voice said. They turned around and saw a shirtless man in excellent shape. He was lifting weights. "Bruno I presume." Older Brock asked looking at him. "That would be me. Why are you here?" Bruno asked. "We came to help organize a rebellion. We need some help to take down Gary Oak once and for all." Younger Brock said. Bruno blinked for a few seconds shocked at what Brock just said. "I have two questions. What are you talking about and why are there two of you?" he asked. Both Brocks facefaulted. "It's going to be a long day.

Pokemon Tower

"From what you told me a lot has changed. I already knew about joining with a Pokemon. But I didn't know how much control Gary had over the world. I'm in, but we have to find the others." Agatha said. "Our friends are looking for them right now. We just need to find Lance." Misty explained. "Only Lorelei would know. Her and Lance are married."

A couple of minutes later Ash, Misty, and Agatha were outside the tower. Suddenly Older Ash, Older, Misty, Older Brock, and Younger Brock appeared. "We found everyone." Younger Ash said happily. "Everyone but Lance. But Lorelei should know." Older Ash said turning to her. "She's beautiful!" Both Brocks said at the same time. Both Misty's came up and knocked them out with a mallet. "Lance is in the Sky Pillar. But did you have kids?" Lorelei asked noticing the two Ash's and Misty's. Older Ash and Misty both blushed. "There from the past." Older Ash said. "Were going to take Gary down" Younger Ash said determined. "He's brave. I can see that he is Ash." Bruno said looking at the two. "Let's head off to Sky Pillar." Older Ash said hopping on Charizard. "But what about them?" Older Misty asked looking at the Elite 4. "Don't worry about us. We have ways of getting. Go Kadabra!" Lorelei said.

"We'll meet you at your place." Bruno stated. "Do you know where it is?" Younger Misty asked. "I fused with Slowbro. I read your mind to find your house. Use Teleport!" Lorelei commanded. They disappeared. "Ok then lets go to Sky Pillar!" Younger Ash said excited. They hopped on their Pokemon and flew off towards Sky Pillar.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Elemental Showdown

**I do not own Pokemon**

Both Ash's Brocks, and Misty's arrived at Sky Pillar. It was a giant tower with the picture of a Dragonite above the door.

"Definitely the best place for a dragon master to hide." Younger Misty said looking at the tower.

"This may be to dangerous for the younger ones. I think you should stay out here." Older Ash said looking at the younger versions of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"No way. I'm not staying out here when I could be helping." Younger Ash said defiantly.

"I agree. They have proved themselves, let them come." Older Misty said.

Older Ash was about to reply but he noticed everyone giving him glares. "Fine they can come." he said giving up.

They walked into the tower. From a distance a figure was watching. "I got you now Ketchum.

Ash and co. walked along the endless paths of Sky Pillar. Finally they reached a door at the top. "This must be the entrance to the top." Older Brock stated.

"Let's go in then. This place is scaring me." Younger Misty said reaching for the handle.

Suddenly a Dragonite appeared before them. It launched a Hyper Beam at but they dodged. "Let's take him down. Everyone combine!" Older Ash yelled.

"Pikachu Fusion!"

"Golduck Fusion!"

"Golem Fusion!"

"Charizard Fusion!"

"Corsola Fusion!"

"Forretress Fusion!"

"Let's shake things up a bit, Magnitude!" Older Brock yelled. The floor shook and Dragonite looked like it was in serious pain.

"You ready Misty?" Older Misty asked her younger self. She nodded. "Double Hydro Pump!" they both yelled. A huge blast of water collided with Dragonite knocking him back a few feet.

"Giga Thunder!" Older Ash yelled. A blast of thunder hit Dragonite and paralyzed it.

"Now for the final blow. Dragon Rage!" Younger Ash yelled. He launched a green blast right at Dragonite. At the last minute a Hyper Beam cancelled out the attack. Everyone looked over and saw a man with a Rayquazza behind him.

"Who are you?" Older Ash asked.

"Don't you recognize me Ash?" The figure stepped forward. "Its Lance." Older Misty exclaimed.

The dragon master smiled. "Very good Misty. I guess I know who has the brains in the relationship." Older Misty grinned and Older Ash grumbled.

"The other members of the elite are back at our house. We came to get you." Older Brock said.

"I take it you are ready for a rebellion. I'm in. With Rayquazza and everyone else we can't lose." Lance said as he looked at the big green dragon.

"So that's why you came here." Older Ash said.

Suddenly the other members of the Elite 4 appeared.

"Lance you're back." Lorelei said running over to him. The two met in an embrace.

"Well now that were all together I guess were ready to strike down Gary." Agatha said looking at their team.

"I don't think so." A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Gary, Richie, Jesse, and James.

"How did you find us?" Younger Brock asked.

"Are you that stupid? Did you forget I fused with the most powerful Psychic Pokemon alive? Go Deoxys!" Gary through a Pokeball and out came a red creature with green skin.

"Its terrifying." Younger Misty said hiding behind Ash.

"You can not win. Everyone fuse!" Gary yelled.

"Deoxys Fusion!"

"Raichu Fusion!"

"Arbok Fusion!"

"Weezing Fusion!"

Everyone lined up next to someone. The teams were uneven so some people ganged up.

"I'm going to take you down. Thunder!" Richie yelled.

The attack collided with Older Ash but he was barely hurt. "Take this, Hyper Bolt!" Older Ash yelled. A blast of lightning hit Richie. He fell unconsiouss.

Older and Younger Brock were fighting Jesse and James.

"Smokescreen!" James yelled. A thick lair of smoke covered the battle field.

"I can't see." Older Brock complained. He then felt a sharp pain hit his neck. Older Brock fell on the ground. He had been hit by Jesse's Poison Sting.

Younger Brock was enraged. "I've had enough of you clowns. Explosion!" he yelled.

Through the smoke a giant explosion occurred clearing the smoke. Everyone had been knocked out from the attack.

"It was now down to the Elite 4, Both Ash's, and Both Misty's vs. Gary.

"We have you outnumbered. We will defeat you Gary." Older Ash threatened.

"All talk and no action. You are to weak to beat me."

Agatha disappeared and reappeared behind Gary. "Take this, you stuck up punk. Shadow Ball!" Agatha threw a ball of black energy right at Gary. He sighed and put up a barrier to block the attack.

"You pathetic old witch. I know how to cover my weaknesses. Psychic!" Gary's eyes glowed blue. Agatha flew up in the air and was thrown into a wall.

"Agatha!" Bruno said running over to her.

"Time to die, Mr. macho." Gary said. He was about to hit Bruno with a Psychic when he felt himself being lifted in the air. Gary looked over and saw Lorelei using her psychic powers.

Gary smirked. "Not bad, but your part water as well. Zap Cannon!"

Before Lorelei could even think a powerful blast of lightning collided with her knocking her into Bruno.

"I've had enough of you. Outrage!" Lance yelled in anger. Gary could see the spirit of Rayquazza fly out of Lance. It roared and attacked him. Gary was helpless and could not counter. Finally after a few minutes the attack stopped. Gary looked over and saw Lance clutching his head in pain.

"Oh no. After a while Outrage makes the user confused." Older Ash exclaimed.

Gary smirked. He launched a Hyper Beam at Lance and knocked him out. "How the mighty have fallen. I can't believe I used to look up to those losers."

Older Ash had had enough. He stepped forward towards Gary. "Everyone stay here. I'm going to fight Gary alone." the others were about to reply but Ash put up a hand to silence them.

Gary noticed Ash approaching him. "So Ketchum, come to surrender?" Gary asked.

"You have hurt many innocent people and given a bad name to Pokemon trainers. I used to call you my friend, now I call you the enemy. I will give you one chance to surrender." Older Ash stated.

Gary grinned. "You're more pathetic than ever Ketchum. Even when I'm winning your trying to sound heroic. "I'll write that speech on your grave. Hyper Beam!

Older Ash didn't even flinch. He just stuck out one hand. "Giga Thunder!" he yelled. The blast flew threw the Hyper Beam and went straight towards Gary.

"That won't work on me. Mirror Coat!" Gary yelled. A barrier surrounded him and deflected the blast back at Ash. It collided and smoke covered the battlefield.

"What a loser." Gary smirked. His eyes suddenly widened. When the smoke cleared he saw three figures. Older Misty, Younger Ash, and Younger Misty had worked together to block the blast.

"I told you to stay out of this." Older Ash said weakly.

"Your not in this alone. Were here to help you no matter what." Older Misty said.

"Take him down." Older Ash said. He then lost conciseness.

"You think you can win? Ketchum was the strongest and he failed. You got no chance." Gary said.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm Ash Ketchum as well." Younger Ash said angrily.

Gary grinned. "So you are. I'll let you die next to yourself. Hyper Beam!" Gary yelled again. Younger Ash quickly flew up in the air to avoid it.

"I won't fall for that. Sky Attack!" Ash yelled.

He flew down and went straight for Gary. He was about to put up a barrier when he was hit by both Misty's from the side. Gary lost concentration and Younger Ash hit him head on.

Gary fell but quickly got up angrily. "That does it. Its time to end this fight. Recover!" Gary healed all his wounds.

"How are we going to beat him if he recovers?" Younger Misty asked.

"Here's your answer, you won't. Psychic Blast!" Gary yelled. His whole body glowed blue. Psychic energy was surrounding him from all sides. "Fire!" Psychic energy flew from Gary's whole body and hit Younger Misty, Ash, and Older Misty. "I won't lose. Everyone use your strongest moves!" Older Misty yelled.

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The attacks cut through Gary's attack. His eyes widened in shock. "No, No!!!!!" Gary cried as the attacks engulfed him.

When the blast was over no sign of Gary was left. Everyone was finally free from his reign of destruction.

2 weeks later.

A time machine was found in Gary's castle. Younger Ash, Misty, and Brock are preparing to go home.

"It's been fun, but we gotta go." Younger Ash said smiling slightly.

"We'll try make sure that the future turns out better." Younger Misty replied.

"I'm sure you will. You are all very strong." Older Ash said. He then looked at Younger Ash. "Take care of her. She is a great lady." Older Ash winked. "I will." Younger Ash said smiling.

Older Misty pulled Younger Ash into a hug. "I guess this is the last time I'll get to see Ash as a kid. But I will always remember one thing." Older Misty leaned down and kissed Younger Ash on the lips. After a minute she pulled back. "You're still just as cute." she said as she kissed his cheek smiling.

Younger Misty and Older Ash couldn't help but feel a little jealous as they watched the scene.

"Say hi to Suzie for me. Does she really love me?" Younger Brock asked his older self. When Older Brock grinned he knew the answer.

The younger versions of Ash, Brock, and Misty stepped into the time machine. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They arrived back in Viridian City like nothing ever happened. Gary was walking by. Ash ran up to him.

"Hey Ketchum what's up?" Gary asked.

"Let's just say I have some future advice for you." Ash stated.

**The End**

**Sorry for updating so quick, wanted to get it done**

**Story is done, thanks for all the reviews. I'll probably get flamed for calling Deoxys a Psychic type.**

**Go to and check the pokedex.**

**I don't care what you say. Deoxys is not a fire type or any of that other stuff people have said.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
